


Performance

by lighterxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Group Sex, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Short, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: Soonyoung can't really understand why he shouldn't be fucking his group members.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god... What did I wrote?? I used my bias too *-*

Soonyoung was an interesting person.

He would dance until the mid of the night, practice singing while doing it. He would design a choreography until he gets breathless and made him sweat. He would snap at anybody at that point, just controlling his hard earned fury.

Of course, Performance Team would have complains about it too.

Minghoa liked to travel his hand between Soonyoung shoulder blades. He would moan at his back, go dangerously low, even to the point of rimming, but Soonyoung would loved every part of it, whining when he stops.And when they are naked, he would kiss and caress them, speaking Mandarin under his voice.

Jun would do the speaking too, but Soonyoung wouldn't understand under the lustful air, he could even see or feel anything bit small bites at his thighs dips and junctures traced carefully with kisses, moans echoing in the practice room. Soonyoung leg would be on Jun's shoulder by then, for easy access. He would suck, and watch delightfully how Soonyoung's cock jumps with every breath touches it.

Chan was the shy one, constantly turning red, with shaky hands. He was the only one who lost his virginity to Soonyoung. That made leader almost too powerful making him send intense looks to the point of making other members suspect. This time, it would be Soonyoung that sucking Chan's cock in his mouth, moaning at the taste. He would be the one that sits on Chan's hardness, struggling to balance himself under pleasure. Chan would always come first, screaming his hyungs name, his hands clutching desperately at the buttocks of leader.

It was the best when he, Soonyoung managed to make them all come to practice room at the same time. He couldn't feel for a whole hour, anything but tongues end teeth. Moaning, huffing, whining, making girlish sounds just to Minghao's enjoyments, his long fingered hands would clutch and pull Chan's cock, making him kiss and suck on his neck, Jun moving steadily behind Soonyoung, going in and out, enters him to the point of hurting, he would never touch his cock though, making leader come from his ass.

Soonyoung knows other groups wouldn't do something like that, but make love not war, right? Everything was good to the point.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr! And you can prompt me <3 ](http://xxlighterxx.tumblr.com/)  
>  Please tell me my grammar mistakes!


End file.
